


But you’ll never hear that from him

by batteryat80percent



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, anxiety attack, bc I’m a bitch for this shit, birthday gift for my friend Mak she’s very lovely, but like I don’t commit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryat80percent/pseuds/batteryat80percent
Summary: What if the gun jammed right when Curt has his final moment of bravery? Aka Curt has a Breakdown
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	But you’ll never hear that from him

“Killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?” Curt looked up at Owen, adrenaline pumping like a drug through his veins, trying his hardest to focus on the moment and stay composed. Owen stared back down, almost in annoyance, as if in disbelief that Curt would ever shoot him. 

He had a point. 

But that didn’t matter. That  _ wasn’t _ Owen. That was a stranger. No matter how much he looked, acted, spoke… It wasn’t Owen. 

That’s what he told himself. 

“Taking your advice.” Curt said back. He pressed down the trigger before he could stop himself. This was it. 

_ Click.  _

What?

_ Click click.  _

The gun’s jammed. 

Fuck. 

Curt didn’t know what it was. He had no explanation. But, somehow, the gun jamming made him realize it all. That Owen. He was about to shoot Owen in the head.  _ His _ Owen. 

He wasn’t sure when the tears started, but once they did, they had no stop. Curt was broken. It was the last blow to his already cracked facade of being okay. Collapsing in on himself, Curt sobbed, unable to stop. He clutched his middle, fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. 

Owen didn’t know what to do. 

He was irritated with Curt. Completely annoyed. He was going to get his big revenge, and here he was, being a sap. 

But, there was a part of him, an annoyingly loud part, that told him that that was  _ Curt _ . His Curt. And if he let himself hurt his Curt, he would probably never get over it. He had hurt Curt  _ so much _ . Too much. To the point of breaking. Owen hadn’t seen Curt this distressed in years, even discluding the four years the two men spent apart. Something about the fact that Owen caused it; pushed him to his limit and far beyond, broke something in Owen. Something that had been caged for so long now. 

Silently, barely knowing what to do, Owen brought Curt into his arms. Curt immediately clung to him, burying his face in Owen’s neck. He wasn’t supposed to like that. 

“ _ Shh. It’s alright. It’s okay. You’re safe. _ ” Owen whispered into Curt’s ear. Of course, both men knew that nothing was certain, but holding each other for the first time in four years erased any and all other coherent thoughts. 

Owen didn't know when he started crying. He supposed the tears were not slow to follow Curt’s. Damn, Owen forgot how emotional Curt made him. Locking all emotions besides bitterness and anger for four years certainly didn’t do much for Owen’s emotional stability. 

Owen pulled away first. He knew that if he hadn’t, Curt would have clung to him forever. But, they still had a situation to deal with. 

“Oh my god, I nearly killed you.” Owen stared in disbelief at the gun on the ground. Somehow, he couldn’t believe his own actions. Now that he was a little less made of pure spite, Owen could see clearer than he had in a long time. 

“ _ Owen _ .” Curt said, still staring at the ground in a tone of disbelief. That wouldn’t do. 

“Okay old boy, do you have somewhere to go? People to meet? Somewhere I can take you to rest? Because no offense, you do  _ not _ seem fit to continue your mission.” Curt looked up at Owen, finally, and the intensity of the emotion in Curt’s eyes sent him reeling again. 

“My mom’s safehouse. It’s, uh, in Guadalupe.” 

“Guadalupe? Gosh Curt, let’s go to  _ Australia _ while we’re at it.” Anywhere closer?” 

“Hotel.” Curt forced out, clearly in pain from a cut that he must have earned during the chase. 

“Alright. Let’s get you there then, shall we?” They could deal with everything else later. Right now, Curt’s safety was Owen’s first priority, which was a surprise to even himself. 

Curt gave Owen the address to where he was staying, plus what floor he was on after he had rambled a bit, and the two silently made their way to it, terrified that saying anything else would ruin everything. 

It was nothing fancy, the hotel. Sort of reminded Owen of when he used to do spy work. Looks like nothing had changed: the higher ups gave them the absolute bare minimum to do the job. Owen rolled his eyes at the thought, practically dragging Curt up the stairs as he continued to have a small mental breakdown. Owen couldn't exactly blame him. 

“Room number, love?” Owen hoisted Curt up a little bit more from where his arm was slung around his waist, tilting his head to get a clearer angle at Curt’s face. He still looked distant, but he met his gaze after a moment, which was an improvement. 

“28.” Curt heaved. Owen nodded, leading the pair together to the room. 

Once they had managed to get the door open, the two tumbled into the room. Owen made sure to close the door behind him, before facing the room. 

It wasn’t the complete mess Owen had expected, though he supposed Curt probably didn’t have a lot of time to mess the room up. There was one corner that looked messy, and a bed that looked rather not slept in, and a plethora of bottles of alcohol. Figures. 

Owen practically dumped Curt onto the bed, where he just sat, staring into space. Owen waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Hello? Earth to Curt?” He crouched down, meeting Curt’s eyes. They were still pretty, after all this time. 

“Owen.” Curt whispered again, and instead of any annoyance he had felt before, Owen just felt warm. 

“You’re here.” Curt still sounded surprised. It was amusing, to an extent. 

“Yeah. I’m uh, I’m here.” 

They stared for a while. No one really knew what to do, so they just stared. Eventually, Owen got up and checked that the curtains were closed. 

“Why’re you... doing that?” Curt looked confused at Owen. Owen really didn’t have an answer. 

Silently, Owen lowered himself onto the bed next to Curt. For a minute he didn’t look at the man next to him. It was easier to just pretend he wasn’t there. 

But, he was, and it had to happen eventually, so Owen turned towards Curt and just stared. Curt stared back. 

Now, if anyone ever  _ asked _ , Owen would have denied it. Well, of course he would, but if it was even someone he trusted, Owen would deny he did it a million times over. 

But, it was Owen that leaned in, capturing Curt’s mouth for the first time in years. It felt like breathing. 

Curt immediately heatened the kiss, seemingly desperate. Owen couldn't blame him: he was a tad desperate too. 

Curt tangled his hands in Owen’s hair, now long and greasy. Curt was pulling them together, even when they were already as close as they could get. Owen let Curt pull him without much regret (but you’ll never hear that from him). 

Maybe Owen could get used to this again. Maybe Curt did care. Maybe it was a bad idea to kill Curt Mega. After all, he was already halfway there himself, and that just wouldn’t do. 

Yes, that was it. If Curt was already halfway dead, then Owen didn’t get the kill. The only solution was to make sure Curt got better. To help him become well again.  _ Then _ he could kill him. 

But, perhaps Owen would find that he didn’t quite want to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Mak. Hi Mak! Thanks for this idea, and I’m sorry I may have made you cry on your birthday. Love you girl! And anyone else who reads: thank you sm!! I appreciate every kudos and comment given!!


End file.
